Padre nuestro
by KandraK
Summary: Una pequeña mirada a la infancia de Mello. / Oneshot.


**Advertencias:** Incluye palabras altisonantes. Las fechas y los sucesos no son oficiales, sino que es mi propia perspectiva.

* * *

 **PADRE NUESTRO**

 **11.07.97**

 _Padre nuestro que estás en el cielo, santificado sea tu nombre…_

Hace una semana escuché lo que el Obispo dijo. Esa tarde en la oficina le habló de mí a un hombre extraño, como aquellos que vienen de vez en cuando y se encierran con los niños por un rato y les quitan toda la alegría. Dijo que tengo la edad ideal: 8 años, y que sinceramente ya no me soportan. Creo que tiene que ver con el hecho de que cuestiono muchos de los razonamientos ilógicos que plantean sobre Dios, pero yo no tengo la culpa de que intenten hacernos creer que alguien puede volver a la vida a los tres días y que es abducido por el cielo. No, yo creo en Dios, creo que puede haber alguien superior, quien nos juzga y nos protege, sea cual sea su imagen o su nombre… pero definitivamente no me creo esas cosas de los libros.

Son ilógicas.

Sin embargo, para el Obispo no parece ser del todo claro.

También descubrí aquello que me había sido negado desde que tengo la capacidad de recordar: mi origen.

-Su nombre es Mihael Kheel- mencionó el viejo- es hijo de un periodista que murió durante la Guerra (1), así que llegó aquí cuando apenas tenía dos años.

-¿Y su madre?

-Era una mujer que seguía el camino del demonio, ya sabe, en uno de esos lugares de perdición y lujuria. Ahora está pagando por sus pecados en el infierno.

Me escondí bajo una banca cuando ese hombre salió de la oficina. No pude ver su rostro, pero por alguna razón su caminar no me parecía sospechoso. Había algo que, a pesar de alejarse de espaldas a mi, le hacía ver diferente al de los otros hombres que vienen aquí.

-Espiar es una grave falta, Mihael- Escuché a mis espaldas. Uno de los sacerdotes me había descubierto escondido cerca de la puerta de la oficina- y andar por los pasillos cuando es hora de misa es una falta aún mayor.

Lo que siguió ya me lo esperaba, siempre que yo o cualquier niño hacíamos algo malo nos llevaban a un cuarto vacío, donde no había más que una cama de piedra y paredes grises. Ahí nos golpeaban brutalmente con un cinturón o un pequeño látigo que traían. Al menos eso hacían conmigo, sin embargo, siempre sospechamos que con los más grandes hacían algo más. Los que eran altos o pasaban de los 10 años siempre eran llamados a esos cuartos aunque no hicieran algo malo, sin embargo no salían golpeados.

-¡No te escucho!- me gritó. Yo me encontraba sin playera, arrodillado de espaldas a él y apoyado sobre la cama de piedra-

-Padre nuestro que estás en el cielo...

Recé y recé, cada vez más fuerte aunque mi voz se me fuera por momentos y por otros tuviera ganas de gritar. Los latigazos que me daba en la espalda comenzaban a arder y, por experiencia, sabía que me estaban sacando sangre. Mi espalda ahora estaba caliente y muy adolorida, pero por mi fortuna, el castigo en aquella ocasión no duró más allá de 10 minutos.

Dos días después vimos que el hombre llegaba en un auto negro. Era uno de esos modelos finos que sólo los ricos tienen y que parecen carrozas funerarias. Él se bajó vestido de negro, llevaba un sombrero que impedía que viéramos su rostro desde la ventana por donde mirábamos, pero los sacerdotes que lo recibieron en la puerta se mostraban muy agradecidos con su presencia.

En los días anteriores se había corrido el rumor de aquello que yo había escuchado y todos comenzaron a crear teorías y chismes que a mi me daban cada vez más miedo. Los mayores me veían con algo más que compasión y lástima, creo que ellos entendían algo que yo no.

-Espero que hayan terminado sus tareas de hoy- mencionó un hombre a nuestras espaldas y sólo eso bastó para que todos corrieran y se pusieran a trabajar en la limpieza que nos habían encargado- Mihael, ven un momento.

Todos murmuraron inmediatamente, las ganas de gritar que se callaran eran grandes, pero un nudo en mi garganta me impedía hablar. Me moví por inercia y cuando menos lo imaginé, estaba sentado en la oficina principal, a solas con aquel hombre que sólo accedió a quitarse el sombrero cuando la madre superiora se fue.

Era un hombre de avanzada edad, de rostro completamente pacífico y voz tranquilizadora. Sus ojos se abrían poco, se veía cansado

-Mihael, ¿cierto? Permíteme presentarme, mi nombre es Quillsh. -Él no era del país, más bien parecía del Oeste del continente. Él sacó un rectángulo envuelto en metal de su saco y me lo ofreció- ¿te gusta el chocolate?

Yo no respondí, de hecho, el sabor de aquello me era desconocido.

-No te haré nada- lo desenvolvió y probó un pedazo- ¿ves?

Lo tomé y comí un poco, ¡era lo más rico del maldito mundo! Se derretía en mi boca como si fuera hielo bajo el sol.

-Que bueno que te gustó… Mihael, quiero hablarte de algo...

Él me explicó que le habían llegado los ensayos sobre la guerra de independencia y el mío había resaltado por ser el único que no satanizaba la nueva Eslovenia y sus ideas emergentes.

Abrió su portafolios y sacó unos papeles, eran una especie de exámenes llenos de preguntas básicas y pruebas de deducción.

-Quiero proponerte un trato.

 **12.12.00**

 _Venga a nosotros tu reino. Hágase tu voluntad en la tierra como en el cielo._

Hace más de tres años salí de aquel maldito lugar.

El hombre que me trajo aquí, Quillsh Wammy resultó no ser un pervertido como todos los idiotas del orfanato anterior creían.

Sí, ahora entiendo que era lo que aquellos asquerosos tipos hacían con los mayores y realmente es algo detestable.

Aunque por buena suerte Wammy consiguió pruebas para que el orfanato cerrara, los culpables enfrentaran la ley y los niños fueran llevados a lugares más seguros, la iglesia no reconoce las porquerías que los sacerdotes hacían.

El simple hecho de estar en un lugar menos infernal pero con niños el triple de molestos es algo de lo que agradecer a Wammy.

Wammy.

Watari, más bien.

Se fue de mi vida tan rápido como llegó. Apenas pusimos un pie en The Wammy's House nos enteramos que un niño se había suicidado durante su estadía en Eslovenia y otro más había escapado. Cuando pregunté por aquello, me dijeron una historia que sonaba a ficción, protagonizada por sólo tres letras: A, B y L.

¡Que pinche manía de no decir los nombres completos!, pensaba yo, pero después entendí todo. Este orfanato no es un lugar cualquiera. Es una élite. Es especial para chicos cuyo coeficiente intelectual es superior al promedio, pues su segunda finalidad es formar a los sucesores de L.

L.

La persona más estúpidamente poderosa del mundo. El investigador del siglo, un hombre cuya leyenda puede llegar a superar al mito.

La razón por la que Watari no está aquí.

A se suicidó por la presión de ser el principal en la línea de sucesión de L...

Ha…

¡ESTÚPIDO!

¡ESTÚPIDOS TODOS!

¿No se dan cuenta que no basta con educar a un sucesor? Se necesita a una persona de estómago fuerte, alguien que soporte la adversidad. Ese lugar, obviamente, sólo es ideal para alguien como yo.

Y creo que lo han entendido. Actualmente lidero la lista de espera y mi propósito está claro. Yo seré el nuevo L y para ello me han robado mi identidad y el origen que realmente nunca consideré mio. Desde que llegué aquí no fui Mihael nunca más.

Desde entonces y para siempre mi nombre es y será Mello.

 **01.01.01**

 _Danos hoy nuestro pan de cada día._

Hoy lo vi. Tenía un semblante terrorífico. Sus ojos eran tan oscuros y penetrantes como los de un personaje de ficción.

L era realmente extraño y completamente contrario a lo que yo imaginaba. Iba encorvado y sus expresiones eran nulas, parecía un fenómeno de circo, uno que imponía autoridad con su sola presencia.

Pensar que él, una sola persona, está por encima de la ley y puede mandar incluso a los gobiernos más poderosos del mundo es fascinante. Es un verdadero ejemplo a seguir.

-Encantado de conocerte, Mello- me dijo con voz calmada, desinteresada, más bien.- Quiero que conversemos un momento-

Hablamos por casi dos horas. Aunque no hacía ningún tipo de expresión, sí pude sentir su emoción al narrarme tres de sus casos más famosos, entre ellos, el de Beyond Birthday, aquel tipo que se fue cuando yo llegué a este lugar y Alex se suicidó.

Si pudiera ver mi propia cara, creo que me habría reído por lo estúpido y fascinado que seguramente me veía.

Él lo notó. Con cada palabra parecía alentarme a seguir sus pasos y enseñarme su estilo de deducción. Y yo no podía estar más agradecido.

Antes de irse me dio un chocolate que me supo a gloria y el comió otro más, sacudió mi cabello y me dio lo más cercano a una sonrisa que él podía hacer.

Creo que esto compensa toda la alegría enfermiza que me rodea y las estúpidas clases de música de los jueves.

 **27.05.02**

 _Perdona nuestras ofensas, como nosotros perdonamos a quienes nos ofenden._

¡Hace un año que está aquí y ya no lo soporto! Si los niños ya eran desagradables, este sobrepasa todos los malditos límites existentes.

Near, así le llaman a ese malnacido. Sin embargo 'idiota' sería un mejor nombre.

¡Desde que llegó aquí no hace mas que tratar de humillarme y superarme en todo!

Ese hijo de perra se las ingenia siempre para robarme lo que me pertenece y ahora incluso L lo contempla como sucesor. ¡Agh! ¡Pero yo le voy a borrar esa estúpida expresión de aburrimiento que siempre se carga! ¡No me importa si es a golpes!

-Mello, deberías calmarte, no es la gran cosa- mencionó Matt, uno de los pocos chicos que me agradan en este lugar.

-¿Qué dices, estúpido?

-Que no es la gran cosa, Mello yellow

-¿Por qué no vuelves por donde viniste, Geek?

-Nah, mi madre está muerta, y aunque viviera, eso sería muy Edípico.

-Eres un asco… ¡lárgate!

Matt subió los hombros y se fue lanzando gritos en un idioma que no reconocía del todo. Algo muy normal, debería decir. Nuestras conversaciones se limitaban a un par de minutos cada ocasión, pero aún así me agradaba. No así como ese estúpido cerebrito albino.

Lo único que le consuela es mi memoria más sagrada, mi reunión y charla con L.

 **25.11.04**

 _No nos dejes caer en la tentación y líbranos del mal._

L ha muerto.

No sé hace cuánto, no sé cómo. Sólo tengo una teoría: Kira lo mató.

ESE BASTARDO LO MATÓ.

¡L me prometió que lo resolvería y no lo hizo! ¡Me mintió!

Kira mató al hombre más poderoso del mundo y a Near… ¡a Near parece darle igual!

Lo llama perdedor y sé que piensa que fue muy idiota al haber dejado que Kira lo matara.

Me encabrona.

Me encabrona sobre todo que se haya ido sin dejarme a mí como su legítimo sucesor… ¿y ahora? ¿Qué sería de L?

¡¿COMPARTIR EL TÍTULO?!

¡JAMÁS! ¡no podría, no puedo! No puedo estar sin pelear con Near y desear destrozarle ese rostro tan afeminado que tiene.

Bah.

¡Que se lo quede!

Yo me voy, yo seguiré mi propio camino y haré el trabajo que L no pudo hacer. Superaré a Near, superaré a L… y trataré a Kira como la perra sucia que es.

-¿Te irás?

-Reza por mi, Matt

-Sabes que no lo haré

Me convertiré en el número uno.

 **Amén**

* * *

1- La Guerra de los Diez Días fue un conflicto en el cual Eslovenia se independizó de Yugoslavia en 1991

Este oneshot fue hecho para un concurso en Death Note Amino, por el cumpleaños de Mello :)

Espero les haya gustado!


End file.
